


Doctor, Can You Help Me, Cause Something Don't Feel Right

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad therapist, Corrective Sex, Cunnilingus (mentioned), Doctor/Patient, Extremely Underage, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Large Breasts, Lolita inspired, Lolita!Alex, M/M, Masturbation, Nymphomania, Pedophilia, Pre-Op Trans Man, Predatory character, Sexual Frustration, Sexualized Child Character, Statutory Rape, Trans Alex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex (mentioned), fantasies, loss of virginity (Mentioned), oral sex (mentioned), sex as a cure, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alex Summers/Charles Xavier (briefly), Alex Summers/OMC, Alex Summers/Sean Cassidy (mentioned)
Kudos: 16





	Doctor, Can You Help Me, Cause Something Don't Feel Right

**_"I looked and looked at her. And I knew, as clearly as I knew that I would die, that I loved her more than anything I'd ever seen or imagined on Earth."_ **

The first time Alex heard the word "nymphomania" being thrown around, he was twelve years and had not yet discovered that he was not a little girl. He had been in therapy at the time, the school recommending it after he had begun acting out and losing focus in class, though they couldn't begin to understand the full extent of his issues. His therapist had been a man by the name of Dr. Yoder and he had been licensed for nearly a decade, the man just over the age of thirty and looking in his mid-twenties at the most, a head of red hair and a matching beard that were capped off with a black pair of thick-rimmed rectangular glasses. Dr. Yoder had always been nice enough to Alex and seemed to genuinely care about what was going on in his life, despite not being specifically a child's psychologist, he did an excellent job of helping out children and young teenagers. So much so that Alex's parents had trusted him completely from the very moment he started going to him, the reviews online had been phenomenal according to them, parents from all over proclaiming that he was the best doctor around and could fix any problem with expert precision. It was no question as to why Alex's parents trusted him so readily, given his impressive record and how many other people vouched for the quality of his work, even despite the fact that Alex's parents had always been a little more than just protective. Even though their safe little town didn't require much protection in any case, they always insisted on being overbearing when it came to their children.

During this time, Alex's mother had still been insistent on her being the one to pick out all of his outfits and even though he protested such things, that usually involved pastel pinks and soft frills. There wasn't much in his closet that wasn't a dress, skirt, or something else that was overtly girly. Even though he had been begging and pleading for months now, she had made him keep his hair long and flowing over his back, most often tying it up in ribbons and bows that were equally as feminine. On that specific day, Alex's mother had picked out one of her softest outfits yet. He walked down the clean sidewalk of the suburbs in his tight pink shirt that covered his uncomfortably large breasts, he had "matured" over the summer is what his mother had said when he asked her about why he looked different than the other girls in his grade, his black skirt only falling about halfway down his thighs and his matching pink platform sandals snug on his feet. His finger and toenails were painted in the same obnoxious Barbie pink polish that he had squirmed around as it was being put on him, ending up with traces of nail polish on his skin, the entire job a bit messy as he had not made it easy for his mother to do. All protests had died down when his long blonde hair had been put up in perfectly matched pigtails, tied with jet-black ribbons, the hair still falling loosely around his shoulders, but at least kept up and away from his face for the most part. The only thing he had been able to choose were his odd, thigh-high, Prussian blue socks.

Their town was remarkably safe, a place where people didn't even lock their doors at night, and so Alex was walking towards the clinic all on his own. His mother was busy and had deemed it appropriate to send his all alone, his white and cherry covered purse clutched tightly in his hand. A set of pearls shined brightly in the sunlight, hanging tightly around his neck, just added a soft glint to his pale skin. Heels thudded heavily along the pavement as he sauntered along, though he had never really had any grace or style to him, his steps not as light as his mother always tried to get them to be. His light eyes flicked around as he walked along, taking in everything around him as he crossed town, eyes hidden by heart-shaped sunglasses that rested snugly on his face. Vaguely, he noted that Sean's bicycle wasn't in his front yard where it normally rested while he was at home, this made Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to where the freckle-faced boy had run off so early in the day and without him no less. Sean was a nice, albeit sort of dorky, older boy from up the street. He was about fourteen or so and entirely devoted to Alex's needs, he was practically a doormat when it came to his requests, instantly complying and giving Alex anything with just a simple pout or a bat of his eyes. Of course, Alex didn't  _ really _ feel  _ bad _ about how often Sean was doing things for him, even if he knew it was only because Sean thought he was pretty and was hopelessly crushing on him, it was all his choice to do those things for him after all. 

Alex made a mental note to figure out who Sean was off with instead of him that day, but he was pulled from that thought when he heard shouting and looked up to see Charles Xavier walking out of his family home. When his mother caught Alex staring, she silenced herself and disappeared back inside, but Charles offered him a bright smile that brought a blush to his cheek. Charles was about ten years older than himself and was still living with his mother while he finished up college, he was quite impressive in his studies and really charming around town, he had a smile that could outshine the sun. Ducking his head down and smiling shyly, Alex just scurried past the older man's driveway, not stopping to speak to him. He was already running late for his appointment with Dr. Yoder and he got nervous around Charles, he made his insides feel like they were full of constantly moving butterflies and he couldn't really explain what that feeling was. All he knew is that he thought of his hands and his smile when he had his "alone time" as his mother called it, times where he would rub himself on any surface that would give him some friction. That was a large reason why he was being sent to the clinic these days, they called it "excessive" and a "disruption", though he didn't feel that way, even if Alex didn't understand why it was an issue. It felt good. Once more, he was pulled from his thoughts by Charles speaking up and offering a call of, "nice socks!" Alex was squeaking at that, blushing far more now, and hurrying away from him a bit quicker. 

It took a few more blocks before Alex was finally arriving at the medical office, a pale blue double-wide trailer, the roof a dark grey and the windows painted a remarkably clean white. The building didn’t really look like what he thought it would when his mother had first brought him up for sessions, he had been surprised the first time he showed up there. There was a certain atmosphere about it that had instantly drawn him in, it gave off a very homey vibe and one that was meant to make patients feel more comfortable there, he was sure. Inside of the building was more formal, elegant and beautifully furnished in a way that made Alex remember those pictures of old Victorian homes he had seen at school. As he practically waltzed up the raucous stairs, manicured hands gripping onto the wooden railing, humming softly to himself and taking his time. When he was finally walking into the office, he was close to ten minutes late for his appointment, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care about that fact. Alicia glared at him from behind her reception desk as he walked inside completely nonchalant, immediately heading down the long hallway towards Dr. Yoder’s office. Once he finally passed her and slipped into the familiar office, he was giggling behind his hand at her reaction to him being late. Something about it was just so humorous to him, unsure of why, though.

“Is there something that is funny to you, Miss Summers?” Dr. Yoder asked him as soon as he was opening the door to the spacious office. Of course, Alex shook his head at the slightly amused tone, taking his usual seat on the large brown leather armchair. “Then behave yourself, please, young lady.” The words made him cringe, though he couldn’t quite explain why, but it was words like those that made him feel uncomfortable. Lady, girl, miss, ma’am, she. It was unexplainable to him at the time, but he didn’t know why that sort of language made him so uncomfortable or why he wanted his hair short and hated being in the dresses his mother forced him into. His mother didn’t seem to be too supportive of any of his actual wants, making him keep his hair long and keeping him in feminine attire, despite all of his protests. Admittedly, it hurt him a lot and he didn’t really understand why he wasn’t able to be himself, but he didn’t know how to put that into words. In fact, there had been one Halloween that stuck out in his mind when he had dressed up in a cop uniform and, according to his mother, he had gotten upset and corrected anyone if they called him something other than a police _ man _ throughout the night. That story seemed to perfectly sum up everything that he was feeling and that he couldn't seem to voice to anyone else in his life, except for maybe Dr. Yoder now. 

"Dr. Yoder....Can I bring up something that's kinda personal, please...?" Alex began quietly and he felt so embarrassed at how he was bringing this up, he couldn't even look him in the face right now and that felt pathetic, but he was nervous and he knew he couldn't keep pushing off this topic. Even though he didn't really have a word for what he was feeling, he knew he needed to tell someone about what was going on inside of him and he didn't trust anyone more than his therapist. Dr. Yoder made him fee; safe and heard in a way that nobody else could, besides he was a medical professional and wasn't meant to judge his patients, and he had probably heard a lot of things during his career. Surely, Alex was not the first person he had encountered who felt like this, right? That thought mingling with the trust he held for Dr. Yoder made him relax a bit in his seat. His mind was still racing and trying to find the correct way to describe what he was feeling, a way to say it so he didn't sound stupid or crazy, everyone else he had tried to tell had told him he was just being silly or didn't know what he was feeling. After that incident, he had stopped confiding in both his mother and his teachers alike.

"Alexandria, you know that you can tell me anything. It's my job to help you and whatever it is you're struggling with, I promise I will do my very best to fix the problem." Dr. Yoder assured him and Alex truly believed that to be true, his caramel colored eyes were always so warm and accepting when he was looking at him. That made tears burn behind his eyes, the mix of the kind words, the look on his face, and the prospect of being accepted for who he was. For the first time in his short life, he really felt like he could be open with someone about what he was experiencing and not have them treat him like he was crazy or wrong for feeling that way. Slender fingers brushed across his smooth cheeks to wipe away the hot tears that were slipping down his face and tickling his sensitive skin. The box of tissues from the coffee table were being offered to him by a ginormous, yet gentle hand and he accepted a few of them quickly. Anything that might help him regain composure over himself even just a bit sooner, however when he looked at Dr. Yoder through his teary eyes, all he saw on the man's face was genuine concern and silent patience, giving him all the time in the world that he needed. It made him feel secure enough to be able to get his thoughts back together and actually open up to him, he thought this was what every therapist should be like, so understanding and able to make their patients comfortable; he made Alex feel like he wasn’t a freak and that he would actually provide him with the help he needed now. 

“You know how we’re either boys or girls? Well, what if a girl or boy doesn’t feel like that? Like, what if….What if a girl feels like a boy? I feel like a boy sometimes…” Alex finally admitted, those six words were so hard to get out and he found himself hesitating more often than usual, he was usually so confident in what he said and this was just an entirely different issue for him. People had always made him feel like he was crazy for feeling that way or like his feelings didn’t matter at all, like when teachers insisted on calling him a girl or when his mother continued dressing him in nothing but feminine clothes that made him so uncomfortable he wanted to cry. His mother had called him psychotic and ungrateful when he said that he wanted his chest gone, but it hurt him so much that he couldn’t even look in the mirror, yet his mother kept buying him tight clothes that only made them look bigger. She just didn’t seem to understand the kind of issues it caused for him and she refused to listen to what he was saying, so he stopped speaking about it. However, his doctor was listening and did seem to care about his feelings, so he was opening his heart up to him freely. “I don’t like it when people call me girl names and stuff like that, and I don’t want these, they make me uncomfortable.” Alex’s voice was even smaller now as he gestured to his chest and continued to avoid meeting Dr. Yoder’s gaze as he spoke, tears still staining his porcelain cheeks. 

"Interestingly enough, I believe that this issue is connected heavily to the one you first came in here with. Nymphomania is a word meaning an insatiable desire for sexual contact, but there's nothing wrong with you. You're just different from your peers because they've been maturing a lot slower than you have, you don't seem to have an outlet for your frustrations, my dear. And that isn't your fault, all you need is people who can finally take care of your needs." Dr. Yoder began to explain to Alex, his tone soft and understanding as he spoke to him, making him feel like he truly understood what was wrong and how to fix it. His sure attitude made him feel like there was a cure to this after all and it seemed pretty easy so far, even if he wasn't entirely sure what all of it meant, he had a feeling that the doctor was going to explain all of that to him as well. Sure enough, the older man continued talking and elaborating on things when he saw the look of confusion on the child's face, pale eyes wide and frightened by this new language that was being used. "The reason you don't like being called a woman is because you don't feel like one, how could you when your womanly needs are remaining unmet? You're in luck, Alexandria, most people don't come in with problems that are so easy to solve." That sentence gave Alex hope that he wouldn't stay this way forever. Dr. Yoder seemed to think there was an easy solution, but Alex's eyebrows furrowed deeply at the answer his therapist made. He was correct about his thoughts on it, they were sure, but it was confusing to him. Everything about his situation was confusing to him because he didn't know anyone who had the same problem nor did he know anyone who was interested. 

"But I still don't know what that means, Dr. Yoder. Please just tell me how to fix it? I mean, I spend every day hating my body and hating what people call me sometimes, but that isn't even the issue mother is most worried about. Enough isn't enough for me, I know she calls it unholy, but I really like touching myself." Alex finally confessed to him and it was like a tidal wave of relief had rushed over him, it was the first time he had ever truly told someone what he was feeling. He'd never told his mother that it felt so good when he was rubbing himself against pillows or had his fingers up his skirt. His mother always made him feel guilty and dirty for doing it, calling it immoral and impure, she would always say it was unladylike as if he was supposed to care about that. If it was so bad then why did it always feel so amazing? Especially when his stomach would feel really tight and he'd start shaking a bit, that was the time when it felt the best for him. "My mother has caught me a few times when I'm trying to take care of myself, it feels really good, but she always calls me naughty and makes me stop doing it. But it's really fun and I feel like I have to do it all the time, I wanna do it all the time, but it never feels like it's enough for me. Am I wrong for wanting to touch my princess parts all the time, is that why it won't stop hurting?" Alex asked softly, his voice small. 

"You're not a bad person for what you're feeling, it's completely normal to have urges like that, everyone has them. The only difference is that you're not getting what you need and that is not your fault, you should be given whatever it is you need. Nymphomania can be cured if a person has enough sexual contact, sometimes it can help more if you're doing it with another person. I assume that you've been doing it with just yourself, so I would like to propose that we see how you react to someone else doing it with you." Dr. Yoder hummed out, this made Alex blush because he knew they were talking about sex. He didn't know much about sex with another person, just that it was something a man and woman did together, but not much beyond that and he knew that it was meant to be something embarrassing that wasn't so openly talked about. "Go ahead and take off your clothes, there's an exercise I'd like to try that I believe will help with your issues." Even though Alex knew that he shouldn't and this was wrong, this was still Dr. Yoder that was talking to him. Maybe it was okay because he was his doctor, he had gotten undressed in front of his other doctor before and his mother hadn't had a problem with it. As Dr. Yoder locked the door and drew the curtains tightly together, Alex wiggled out of his skirt and just played with the hem of his shirt, chewing on his lip. 

"No need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of these, Alexandria. They were meant for men to enjoy them, I'm sure the boys you know love them. Do they stare a lot?" Dr. Yoder asked as he sat down close to Alex, kneeling on the floor in front of him and he received a small nod instead of a verbal answer, the younger's cheeks heating up at the mention of his chest. Boys did stare a lot at them and the girls too sometimes, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable and he had never liked his chest, he would give anything to make it go away. A large hand was reaching up to massage him, though, covering one side and rubbing him through his tight shirt. The action had him gasping and leaning up into the feeling, it did feel surprisingly good to have the older man touching him like this, so he didn't protest when his shirt was being pulled over his head and tossed aside with his skirt. This left Alex sitting in just a matching bra and panty set, both a disgusting hot pink and tight on his pale skin, covered in soft frills and had tight little bows all over both of them. "I bet they do. All men like a good pair of tits, Alexandria, you're the kind of girl that they think about when they're rubbing themselves too." As he spoke, his squeezing got a bit rougher and yet still felt good, his other hand moving to cup the other side as he moved a little bit closer in between Alex's spread legs.

Alex winced when Dr. Yoder pinched him a bit too hard, he wasn’t entirely sure if pleasure or pain ran down his spine, but he decided that he felt weird and didn’t really want him to keep doing it. He remained silent as he pinched the other side too, twisting his nipples beneath his fingers and making them feel weird, both of them hardening beneath his hands. They became more and more sensitive the longer he played with them, but the man mouthing at his stomach was enough to keep him from complaining about it, distracting him. A small noise escaped his throat as the man’s beard tickled over his sensitive tummy, making him try to pull away a bit, but the fingers on his chest kept him firmly where he was. Suddenly, the fingers on his nipples moved away, much to Alex’s relief, but the hands instead moved to unhook the small clasp in the middle of them and let the bra fall open. The hands that covered his chest were warm and enough to keep him relaxed there, the man’s tongue licking a broad stripe across skin that tasted faintly of his floral scented body wash from the bath he had the night before, the smell overwhelmed his senses as he nuzzled his face into the fresh skin of a soft stomach. His breathing just tickled across Alex’s skin, making him squirm around a bit more, though he tried to keep himself still for him because it really did feel good as odd as it was. 

A soft gasp escaped Alex and he flinched back when an alarm was suddenly going off, surprising him and Dr. Yoder both, earning a scowl from the man as he rose to his feet and stepped away from Alex. He bit his lip as he noticed he was hard in his pants, it was rather obvious too, not the kind of thing that would be easy to hide. As Dr. Yoder pulled himself back together, Alex blushed deeply and began putting his clothes back on quickly. Now, he actually regretted being late to his session because their little encounter was ending as quickly as it had begun and he worried that it might not happen again. He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted it to occur again, it felt nice and weird at the same time, a feeling of shame was settled in his chest now that it was over and his cheeks were burning bright red. Small hands hooked his bra back into place and readjusted himself, trying to calm down a bit, but the need to get off was even worse now and there seemed to be no solution to that in sight. That was the kind of thing that drove him crazy and the very reason that he was there anyway. He couldn’t control himself or how often he needed this type of thing, he was certain other people didn’t need this so much, but he always did and it never fully went away. That need was always right there in the back of his mind, no matter what he did or how many times he took care of himself. It really made him want to scream or sob out in frustration like he had so many times before, but he simply finished putting his clothes back on instead. 

“Next time, be here on time, Alexandria. I don’t enjoy being interrupted half-way through helping my patients through an exercise, these sessions are for your own benefit and the full time is required to truly maximize your help each day.” Dr. Yoder told him with slight annoyance in his voice and it hurt a bit that he was being scolded now, but he knew that it was a fair criticism and he would do better to get to his appointments on time. Especially if they were actually going to be taking steps to fix his issues instead of just talking over them, repeating the same things day after day. There were only so many times that he could explain that he thought about ‘sex’ constantly, that the itch was never fully scratched, that he couldn’t stop himself from getting off, and even the lengths he would go to in order to temporarily accommodate that need. After a while, he got tired of repeating himself so many times and having his therapist just tell him that plenty of people experienced the same thing. Alex had never met someone else who had the same issue, but he supposed Dr. Yoder knew a lot more people than he did and maybe other people were just better at hiding it than he was. Still, he gave a small nod of his head at the request, agreeing silently to the reprimanding and still blushing. He tried to pull himself together a bit as he stood up on shaky legs, feeling wet between his thighs like he seemed to all the time, clearing his throat quietly and offering a small smile back. 

“I will be, see you next week, Dr. Yoder.” Alex agreed and waited until he heard a response before he slipped out of the office, walking back down the hallway uncomfortably and just wanting to be home so he could take care of himself. He had some makeshift toys hidden in his room that felt amazing when he slipped them inside and he felt so wet now that they could just slip right in without any resistance. His eyes were sad as he passed by Sean’s house on his way back home, despite it being almost an hour later now, his bike was still nowhere to be seen and he usually wasn’t out like this. That thought made him irrationally sad and angry at the same time, he felt left out of Sean's plans and jealous that something else was earning his best friend's attention. He hadn't even been told where he was going to be and he felt like he should be, even if he wasn't sure why. For as long as he could remember, he had been the object of all of his attention and now it was different, but he didn't know what to do to fix that. He knew that it was a bit unfair for him to be allowed to go do things without Sean and expect the other man to not do the same, but he couldn't keep his jealousy down and it temporarily distracted him from how much he needed to get off. There was a bright side to it, he guessed, but it didn't work for long. Luckily, he was soon walking up his driveway, noting that there were cars home yet and he was thankful he would have the house to himself. As soon as he was inside of the house, he was locking the doors behind himself and heading up to his bedroom, his underwear entirely wet at the prospect of being able to take however long he needed to in order to fully enjoy his "alone time." 

Alex’s skirt was coming off as soon as his bedroom door was shut and locked, panties being pulled off right along with them to expose how wet he was between his legs. He pulled his hairbrush off of the dresser and laid down in bed with it, letting out a soft sigh of excitement as he gripped onto the end with bristles. Even though he was soaking, he still decided to lick over and wet the end of the brush that would be going inside of him, making sure everything was slick enough before he aimed it to his pussy and began pushing it inside. As his eyes closed, the stretch he felt down there was beyond incredible and had him moaning out quietly, he didn’t stop pushing until it was in as deep as it could go. Despite knowing he should, he didn’t give himself any time to adjust and started thrusting as hard as he could, angling it to hit that spot that made him tingle. It hurt and ached in all the right ways for Alex as he got closer to the edge, already so close that he was coming all over himself a few pumps later. That wasn’t enough for him, though, he was never done after just one time. So, even though it hurt him and he was too oversensitive after just finishing, he kept fucking himself with the brush and spread his thighs to try to get deeper. A groan of pain escaped his throat as he pushed in and out easily, the wetness there making the slide nearly frictionless and that would eventually drive him crazy. His mind began to wander as he wanted to get off and actually feel satisfied, as if that would ever happen, and he thought of a lot of people. Charles’ bright eyes and happy smile came first, quickly overtaken by Sean who was so nervous and would do anything he said. Alex could just use him as a personal sex toy. 

Sean would never hesitate or question his requests either, he would just do it, he would go above and beyond just to try to please Alex. He’d never be selfish or do it for his own needs either, but he would get pleasure from bringing his partner over the edge, he would get off by doing anything he wanted. Alex could just imagine those clumsy fingers, but how nimble they would feel when they so gently pressed inside of him and scissor him open. Or even Sean just using his toys on him, he would be a lot rougher in his mind and he would be able to hit it from angles that Alex just couldn’t. Every morning, he would be woken up with Sean between his legs under the covers, desperate as he licked and sucked at his pussy. Briefly, he wondered if Sean’s cock would be as long and skinny as he was, and how good it would feel inside of him. It would be solid and hot, far better than any of the ‘toys’ Alex used, he would hold him down and force it in as far as he could get it, Sean would be moaning and bucking like a wild animal as soon as he slid into his tight heat. It would make Alex gasp and clutch at his shoulders, desperately trying to pull him impossibly closer. Maybe Sean would actually be able to satisfy him, anything to make it to where he could actually relax and not have to think about sex all the time. Somewhere inside him, he worried that using him like that was immoral, but not ever truly feeling fulfilled was like torture every minute of the day. 

His final thoughts were going to Dr. Yoder himself, how his lips had felt against his skin. He hoped that their next session together would go further than they had gotten to, it was making his hand move quicker as he thrusted the brush harder. Thoughts of being underneath Dr. Yoder made him whine, the idea of being fucked by this man made him shiver. It was so filthy and so wrong, everything he knew he shouldn’t want, but he was trying to help him and maybe that was what he needed. Dr. Yoder’s hands were so large and so warm when he was touching him, he imagined how nice they would feel with his fingers thrusting inside of him. The only thing that would be better would be him replacing those fingers with his cock instead. Those thoughts made him nervous, the idea of losing his virginity and to someone so much older. He couldn’t really explain why, but he knew it was wrong to want this. That thought made him finish over his fingers for the second time, thighs shaking and a long groan escaping his lips. Next session, he would beg for Dr. Yoder to actually put his cock inside of him and he hoped that would ease his issue, even for a little bit. Alex would do anything if it meant that fire in his stomach was put out, even if it were for a few seconds and he had done a lot of things before that was terrible. As he flipped onto his side and pulled the brush out, he sniffled and regretted that he was the way he was, that he couldn’t stop himself from needing to try to get off. There really was something wrong with him. 


End file.
